


心窍

by Reddleeeee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddleeeee/pseuds/Reddleeeee
Summary: 穷小子x没人气男娼





	心窍

街上新开了家点心铺。  
说是新铺子，生意却兴隆得能比上那些数十数百年的老店。今日阿七赶着将活计做完，心急火燎甚至还让钉子戳破了手指，留下不小的红洞，稍不留意便又开始流血。他将手指含在嘴里吸去血污，就赶到点心铺子去。  
那时已经过了晚饭的时间。这原本就是穷乡僻里，街市上不剩几家仍未打烊的铺子，所幸那间点心铺子门前还亮着灯笼，只是不剩什么东西，都是白昼里客人挑剩下的。阿七有些心虚，但还是估摸着月月的口味挑了几样。  
卖相漂亮的糕点被油纸包好，只是不像新鲜出炉那些暖融融的，凉凉的甚至硬了，阿七心里就更虚，将油纸包揣进怀里，抬脚就走。上次去见月月，他就说想吃，虽然没有明说让阿七给他带来，但阿七肯定是牢牢记在心底的，只是今天才得闲买了去看他。  
月月是阿七想出来的名字，他本名是白月，阿七也当然觉得好听，就是一来二去床笫之欢间，情至深处张口便来。白月那时已经昏昏欲睡，根本没听见，翌日醒来被这么一叫，脸都红了，但不是羞红的——也许有些羞赧，更多的是睡觉时热红的。  
“我都多大了！”  
白月用拳头碾他的太阳穴。  
“不好听吗？”阿七反驳，脑袋被压进枕头里，一点也不疼。白月性格温顺，自然不会下重手，阿七没见过他有情绪激动的时候，床上也是。  
他觉得月月长得好看，椭圆形的脸没有多少棱角，眉眼也柔和，嘴唇薄，唇珠鼓鼓地搭在下唇上，整张脸上最好看的也许就是直挺挺的鼻子。但说实话，他的脸就是张最普通的脸。硬要说有什么拿得出手的，大概就是皮肤极白，可惜不是白里透红的白，而是死白，难听些，就是死鱼翻起肚子时鱼肚子上的白。这是命中注定接不到多少客人了。  
但是阿七发自真心地中意他，还觉得月月的脸像心善的菩萨。他第一次去男娼馆，接待他的就是白月，从此他再也没有去过别家，只上过他月月的床，等到情谊渐深，是恨不得月月一个客人都接不着。  
踏进男娼馆，差点被迎面而来的几个男人撞翻，鼻端一股腥臭的汗味，阿七呛了一下，再吸入一口气时竟感觉有股猪臊气，顿觉不悦。那几个粗拙的男人已经高声喧哗着走远了，阿七不忿地剐了他们一眼，发觉其中一个似乎是附近哪个杀猪的屠夫，不禁有些同情摊上他的小倌。  
老鸨看见他，抬了抬下巴。  
“白月？”  
“嗯。”  
“刚刚好空出来了，”他接过阿七的一把铜板，捏在指尖数了数，“去吧。”  
话未说完阿七已经冲上了楼梯，其他小倌在他左右晃荡，身上的衣服是浓艳到艳俗的颜色，还有熏人的香气，月月也是这样的，于是他更想见月月了。他想过月月穿素净如婵娟的衣服，那一定很衬他的名字，再挂一个桂花的香囊，再合适不过了。然而月月在他心里无论如何都是好看的，想到他柔绵绵的眉眼弯一弯，阿七就欢喜得要笑出声，哗啦一下推开破旧的房门，心想月月会不会穿上回那件黄灿灿的衣裳。  
白月赤条条地趴在床上，正伸手去够床边的单衣，大腿还一抽一抽的。听见响声他转过头，看见阿七，眼睛就瞪了起来。  
阿七也鼓起了双眼。白月忙不迭要把衣服套上，阿七已经到了床边，整个人压在他身上。  
“阿七——”白月扭动着挣扎，“等等，我刚刚才……你等会儿再——”  
阿七没有说话，气息却喘得粗重起来。他也趴上床，把白月转了个面儿朝向自己，右手抓住他的手腕，左手抓住他的左膝窝拉起，胯间便露出在他眼前。其实不用看那处他就明白了，白月腰上有些青色，腹部还有些濡湿的白痕，甚至连脖颈处也有。阿七绷着下巴，盯着白月歪斜斜耷拉下来的性器，那上面湿淋淋的，同样潮湿的会阴处泛着红，一看就是被揉搓过，而后面的孔穴则是红肿张开，在他的目光下瑟瑟地收缩，里面残留的精液潮潮地挂在穴口。  
“赵七！”月月喊他全名，就说明说气急了，抬起一条腿就要踹他，不是恼羞成怒，是真的累得经不起折腾，可刚被狠狠弄过一番，全身酥软使不出力，脚踝一歪踩在阿七胸口。阿七垂着眼睛，额头冒汗，下身往前挺，不知什么时候立起来的阳物插进对方体内。  
白月抖了一下，一声黏糊糊的呻吟从鼻腔里漏出来。已经被操弄得十分松软的后穴柔顺地吞下阿七的男根，阿七耸动着腰一下下操着，也想不起自己是何时勃起的。他看见先前残留的精液被自己的龟头刮了出来，十分刺眼又撩人。阿七咬着后槽牙，胡乱扯下自己的衣服丢在地上。  
他身下的动作极其紊乱，似乎从没有这样过，而他自己也不明白。原本在看清白月身上的痕迹时他应感到气愤，嫉妒，或者任何激烈的负面情感，但那些火舌般的情绪下是情欲，是被最直观的色欲引诱后生出的春情。纵使他知晓这具妓子的身体早已在无数男子身下承欢，那些生鲜肉体的味道气息渗入他的白月体内，他当然不是他一人的。  
他希望白月是他一人的，可是这个经人占据的白月竟然也如此诱人。  
阿七的愤怒转向自己，发泄时却是捉住白月的膝盖，皮肉磨蹭间拇指的伤口裂开，一阵刺痛，红色染上灰白的膝盖，而阿七感觉不到也看不到，只是将对方的下身打开至最大，胯下冲撞的动作粗鲁至极，然而快感稀薄憋闷。  
白月身上没有一点力气，手指还能抓住床单，下身肠肉已经懒得再绞紧阿七的东西。他叫不出来，喘得接不上气，早就喊哑了的嗓子现在连喘息都破破碎碎。这幅模样让阿七心内翻江倒海，俯下身埋在白月胸口。  
白月身上原出了汗，干了之后便粘腻发冷。阿七的脸颊一贴上去，鼻尖也凑近他月月惨白的颈子，连情爱也未使那层皮肉泛红。  
鼻腔里是汗味，酸味，甚至是猪肉的骚味。  
阿七忽地哭出了声，“月月，月月”连声喊，眼泪混着鼻涕糊在脸上。他像那个屠夫一样，又或者说，像拱食的猪一样在月月的颈子里舔舐亲吻，口味眼泪鼻涕都黏在人家的白色皮肤上。白月被他哭得莫名其妙，却又心疼，抱着他的脑袋抚摸粗硬杂乱的头发，直到阿七抽泣着，喉咙里的呻吟长又连接不上，眼睛半眯着，泄在月月身体里。  
白月像哄小孩那样拍拍阿七的背，等他抽抽嗒嗒地将那软下去的东西拔出来。东西是拿出来了，阿七哭得却停不住，埋在白月胸口，呜呜作响的声音震动着他的胸口。  
“对不起……对不起……”  
他道歉也是模模糊糊嗡嗡作响。  
白月不知道该说些什么，就拍着阿七的背顺便等自己的体力恢复。阿七再怎么乱来也比不过刚才几个粗野的壮汉，那么几个人为了省钱竟只叫他一个，折腾一番下来他骨头都要化成粉了，阿七弄这几下不算什么。但他也不能这样说，说了只怕阿七会哭得更凶。  
他想换个舒服点的姿势，动了一下便看见膝盖上的血迹，一时呆愣住了。  
“阿七！阿七……”  
阿七听到月月叫自己，才抹了抹眼泪，发现他软软地翘着膝盖，有些迷惑地看着膝盖。  
“这个是你的还是我的……”  
“……我的……”  
阿七用手掌给他揩干净。白月舒服了些，躺平在床上。  
“好累啊……”  
他这么一说，阿七才想起什么，爬下床从衣服里找出油纸包，顺手一摸，发现里面的糕点被他一摔，已经碎得没了形状，必定不如刚买下时乖巧漂亮，于是愧疚又加深一层。  
“吃吧。”他打开油纸，把里面及零八碎的东西露出来。那些油锅里炸出来的点心果子上边凝了一层油渍。  
白月想起身下床吃，又实在不想动，犹豫着不肯接过来，阿七就选了还算完整的一块蔷薇糕，喂到他嘴边。  
“会弄脏床的。”  
“弄脏就弄脏吧。”阿七把蔷薇糕塞进他嘴里，又想那糕已经凉透，夜里又冷，遂拉起被子，两人缩在被子下面窸窸窣窣地吃。  
“你方才哭什么？”白月边吃边问。  
阿七咀嚼地动作停了，白月等他开口。  
“我，就是，觉得对不起你。”阿七有些害羞，“你又不愿意……”  
“嗯。”白月点点头。  
阿七闭了嘴。过一会儿又开口。  
“月月，我问你……你喜欢我吗？”  
他的声音低低的，把手贴上白月的脸。白月循着血腥味侧过头，把他拇指上的血洞舔干净。他不知道自己舌头上沾了盐，舔在伤口上针扎似的疼。  
听不到回答，阿七有些心凉，这时白月吐出了他的手指。  
“这只是枕边的话……”  
妓子的声音温温软软的，就像那些软糯香甜的蒸糕一样。  
“不是——”阿七捧住白月的脸。  
“如果你喜欢我，如果你愿意，我就替你赎身，带你回家吧！”  
“你只是个做木工的呀。”  
“可是你——你的身价也不贵！”  
这话说出来，阿七脸上已经挂不住了。如果身价高些，白月怎么能白白受那些人糟蹋，连选择客人的权利都没有。但是白月没有露出任何气恼的神情。  
“我哪里值得你做这些呢。”  
“哪里不值得？你是我——”  
“是因为你没有过别人吧。”  
白月的声音还是温温软软的，让阿七又开始掉眼泪。  
“你当真不喜欢我？”  
白月看着他流眼泪。  
“喜欢。”  
阿七的眼泪流得更凶了。  
“我没有别人，就只有过你，所以我就喜欢你。”他说，“既然你也喜欢我，那我就算抢，就算偷，也要把你从这里弄出去。”

 

完


End file.
